Mamãe, papai de onde é que os bebés vêm?
by Kris Stew-Patzz
Summary: Reenesme com 5 anos e varias perguntas lhe vieram à cabeça...e quem melhor para lhe responder do que a familia Cullen...B,E,A,R,E,J.E,C,J,R


Reenesme fez cinco anos, a idade da curiosidade. E a famosa questão não demorou para aparecer na mente da criança, porque toda criança quer saber de onde vêm os bebês e Reenesme precisamente não foi excepção. Uma manhã, levantou-se com a certeza de que hoje era o dia que iria perguntar aos seus pais diretamente.

Seu cabelo é lindo cabelo bronze e vestiu o seu habitual vestido branco e desceu. Ela caminhou até o grande salão onde o seu pai, o grande Edward Cullen estava a tomar café e ler o jornal concentrado. Ela deu-lhe um beijo e sem esperar a dona de casa veio com o seu pequeno-almoço.

"Reenesme, querida você está acordada?" - Bella olhou para o relógio - "É cedo são apenas dez horas".

" Eu queria perguntar uma coisa:" - ela sussurrou.

"O quê?"

Toda a sala ficou silenciosa.  
"Mamãe, papai de onde é que os bebés vêm?"

Quando essa pergunta chegou aos ouvidos de Bella a bandeja que ela estava carregando caiu e o Edward cuspiu todo café que havia sido introduzido na boca antes da questão. Os dois pararam e olharam para a menina que tinha os seus belos olhos a brilhar pela curiosidade.

"Bem, você vê ..." - sorriu porque iria finalmente ter a sua resposta - "Eu tenho que ir ver o que aconteceu com o macarrão, seu pai explica."

A criança virou-se para o seu pai.

"Papai?"

"As crianças vêm para Paris" - ele sorriu - "a cegonha trás os bebes" - disse ainda com o sorriso .

"Vá, serio, diga a verdade!" - Gritou a pequena olhar com raiva.

Maldição! Não tinha acreditado.·

"Por que você não acredita em mim?" -perguntou indagado com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Tio Jacob disse-me que essa história não era verdade - disse a menina.

Porra Jacob, eu vou te matar quando te vir.

"Bem ... Você sabe ...as crianças ... "

A campainha tocou. Até que enfim! Agradeceu a campainha enquanto a menina relutantemente se virou para a porta. Ele se levantou e foi abrir para descobrir quem era a pessoa ou pessoas que tinham tocado.·

"Irmão" – comprimento Edward a alguém que imediatamente reconheceu.

"Chegueii" - Cantarolou Emmet com uma voz fina.

Edward bufou e deixou-o entrar.

"Eu já te tinha visto"

Toda a gente entrou para dentro da casa dos Cullen, enquanto que a menina ainda estava sentada, mas desta vez com cara de amuada e com raiva. Rosalie e Alice foram as primeiras a cercarem a pequena.

"Baby que tens?" - Alice perguntou com o seu típico sorriso.

A menina virou o rosto.

"Diz, talvez possamos ajudar" - Rosalie perguntou.

Reenesme sorriu malvadamente para si, olhou para os rostos das tias que a olhavam com preocupação e fez uma expressão triste e começou :

"Nem o papai nem mamãe me querem responder a uma pergunta:" - Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho direito. Claro que foi uma lágrima falsa, mas ela tinha que chegar ao ponto.

"Diga-me amor o que quer saber?" - A menina sorriu com astúcia e inteligência tinha herdado de sua mãe e com a beleza de seu pai.

"Tia Rose, Tia Alice de onde é que os bebés vêm?"

O quarto ficou paralisado. Jasper era o único que abordou a menina calmamente.

"Porquê a pergunta?"

"Curiosidade, acho eu "- deu os ombros -" Vão me dar uma resposta Ou não?

Emmet foi o primeira a reagir.

"As crianças vêm de ..."

"Paris?" - Interrompeu a pequena, poderia ter cinco anos, mas não era boba - "Essa já é velha"

Emmet caiu no chão frio, enquanto arrastou o dedo em círculos pelo chão.

Todos riram do que aconteceu.

"Por que é que a mamãe tem uma barriga tão grande?" – Perguntou- "O papai me disse que ela tinha um bebê lá dentro"

"É que a nossa Bella comeu uma semente junto com um pedaço de melancia - Emmet retornou à explicação -" E por isso é que a barriga está tão grande, lá cresceu uma melancia "- disse tentando explicar - "É por isso que é tão ruim comer melancia com sementes".

"Cale a boca, que assim confundes a nossa pequena princesa" - repreendeu Jasper – ou você acha que algo mais consistente e ou deixa de dizer merda.

"Então, a mamãe tem uma melancia na sua barriga?" - a pequena Reenesme perguntou.

"Sim" - responde Emmet, mas recebeu um olhar assassino de toda a sua família - "Digo Não" - "Sua mãe tem dentro d barriga o teu irmão , que estava onde você estava antes de vir a este mundo"

"Quem me pôs aqui?"

"Seu pai, Edward" - Alice respondeu com um sorriso malandro.

"Papai onde me foste buscar? - Olhou para ele- "Como foi?"

Bella chegou da cozinha, estando por fora da conversa.

"Os almoço deve estar preparado em poucos minutos" - relatou sorrindo.

Ninguém era bom o suficiente para responder à sua questão e já estava a ficar cansada. Após alguns minutos a pensar lâmpada acendeu. O seu avô e a sua avó! Eles devem saber, pois Carlisle seu avô era um médico enquanto que Esme era uma mulher. Eles devem ter a resposta à pergunta!

Ela foi então procurar o número de telefone que queria.

"Alô? - Disse que alguém da outra linha .

"Vovó é você?"

"Reenesme é você?"

"Sim, vovó" - agora sorriu- "Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa "

"Diga, o que é?" - respondeu docemente Esme.

"Vovó, de onde os bebês vem?" – perguntou novamente.

Silencio na linha.

"Vovó você está aí? Você está bem? "

"Desculpameprincesanaoteposso responder " – disse Esme tentando fugir do assunto.

"Vovó eu não percebi nada" – disse levantando a sobrancelha-"Por que vocês não me querem explicar? Então, é difícil de fazer? Quero saber de onde vêm os bebês!" - Teve um ataque.

Todos a olharam com tristeza, sabiam que era muito madura para sua idade, mas também tinha os seus momentos de birra e este era claramente um deles.

Bella segurando-a nos braços - "Quando um papai e uma mamãe" – todos olharam para Bella como se fosse o diabo."Enviam uma carta."  
"A quem?" - A pequena Reenesme perguntou.

"Ao deus dos bebês" - Edward continuou a seguinte história começada pela sua esposa encantadora e doce.

"Deus ... dos bebês? "- perguntou indecisa.

"Sim, esse Deus é muito poderoso e dá um bebê a uma família, mas antes de o bebê nascer, você tem que passar um período de tempo na barriga da mamãe para ver se eles o amam" – Bella explicou com grande autoridade e confiança.

A garota a olhou muito confiante, mas não tão convencida.

"Como é que e entra o bebê?" - Mais informações para a lista de perguntas de Reenesme.

Tanta conversa fiada e curiosidade estava cansado a todos mas sobretudo admitem que foi divertido.

"Isso é o que eu vou contar a você quando chegar a altura, ok?" - Bella sabia que continuasse iria acontecer um deslize.

"Ok mamãe" - a menina rendeu-se.  
"Você vá brincar, enquanto eu coloco a mesa" - Bella ordenou pelo seu estado de cansaço e de stress.

A menina correu para a porta, mas uma última pergunta surgiu na prestigiada mente.

"Uma última questão - todos os presentes a olharam com curiosidade -" Existe uma palavra que eu tenho ouvido falar muito ultimamente na TV "- começou a criança -" O que é sexo? "

Ninguém abriu a boca, estavam todos paralisados.

Como será que funciona a mente daquela menina?.

Fim


End file.
